Stuck in Future
by G. Sun
Summary: As Mizuki remains lost in the future, she is rescued by a boy who she remembers all too well. The handsome, deceitful young man who helped her once before is trapped with her in the future inexplicably but can they get on the same level so they return to their own times? Why is Don on the wrong side of the war? Read after A TRIP TO THE FUTURE
1. Chapter 1

**Mizuki stuck in the future, part two.**

"Put me down, I can walk," I mumble as I fight the urge to sleep. The blurry-looking boy with the familiar voice shakes me as he has me in his arms and denies my request again with a grunt. "Put me down or else I'll-nngh…I'll-I'll-"

"Do nothing. I'd have to save you again."

"No you don't…jerk," I mutter feebly. When we're a safe distance away from where the Heartless attacked me, he drops me on the side of some building. I close my eyes for a second and reopen them to clear everything up. That's never happened to me before, usually I just pass out. Were those mutated Heartless trying to suck my soul out or something? I look over my head to see a broken glass store window. "Nice, I feel so safe-" I stop the sarcastic joke when I recognize the boy who saved me, a boy I never thought I would see again. "You! Grey!"

"Yeah," he sheepishly scratches the back of his hair. He looks so much cleaner than when I first saw him but that's because he's covered in sweat that got rid of the dirt and smudges he used to have on his face. His hair looks cleaner and it's a brighter shade of brown than I originally thought but it looks as if he cut his hair himself. "Why are you getting mad? I saved your ass back there."

"I didn't want to be saved by you of all people!" I push myself up and step in his face, nostrils flaring. "You who lied and tricked me just so you can save your own ass. If anything, we're even."

"Even?"

"You're damn right even. I saved you and you saved me, even though I could've saved myself back there but-"

"You were being dog-piled on, yeah you really could've saved yourself. I should've let you handle those Heartless right?"

"Yes!" I throw my arms in the air in frustration. I hate it when people are right and can't stop rubbing it in my face. "You forgot about that queen did you? Remember what I did for you?" he brings up the past mission where I first met him. Even seeing Dori would be better than seeing this piece of trash. Why are boys so deceitful and greedy? Girls like me aren't like that at all.

"So what? You killed the queen that was really Heartless but I could've done that myself too," I protest. He snorts, shaking his head disappointedly. "I can't believe this, you're being so stubborn about this. Letting those Heartless eat your heart would have been too good for you," he turns away with a hurt expression. Does he expect me to go "my hero" and give him a kiss like Princess Peach? He wants me to feel sorry for him, yeah, like I'm gonna do that. Why didn't he leave me there in the first place?

"Why don't you just go then! I don't care if you're the future Grey or the past Grey or whatever, just get outta here, I don't wanna see you anymore you damn-monkey!" when I can't think of anything to say, I make up insults. It's how I deal with tedious situations. He bursts out laughing, not taking me seriously. "If you won't leave me alone, I'll go off on my own." Still laughing at me, I storm off, flicking my frizzy hair behind me. I hear his footsteps behind me. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Away from liars like you."

"I think you have no idea where you're going," he insists, ceasing his laughter to pester me like a mosquito that won't ever go away. "The road stops here."

"What?" When I look ahead, the rest of the street is literally broken off. To reach the end of this street I'd have to jump a pretty far gap. My head snaps back as I sigh sharply. "I thought what happened was in the past," comments Grey coolly.

"Too bad, I keep grudges," I turn and tip-toe to get in his face, giving him the ultimate scowl. His teasing face vanishes, matching my furious face. I've gotta say, he's got small, gorgeous brown eyes but they're not going to do anything for him right now. "I already apologized for tricking you, what more do you want?" we ignore the gunfire up a couple of blocks. "Should I go on my knees and kiss your feet?"

"Maybe you should, that would teach you to not mess with me ever again." I've never met a boy who infuriated me so much-well that's not true. My stupid classmates from Tokyo, they pissed me off when I was on that cruise ship. Besides, who cares if he gets mad anyway, he made me feel a lot worse when he made me believe he was my long-lost brother. "You're a piece of work kid," remarks Grey with a snort.

"Ditto."

"_Such care and dedication for each other," _says the light-skinned woman in the turquoise robe with blonde hair. _"A bond like yours isn't going to easily break."_

"The bond of hatred!" I insist with a burning, beet-red face. I don't think I've yelled so much in one sitting, it feels as if someone tried drowning me in a river. Holding onto all this anger is actually exhausting me. "What do you want?"

"_Grey, you've seem to have fallen into a time rift also. What a coincidence,"_ she says, disregarding me as if I was some ant.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Yes I did, what of it?" his fierce eyes locked on Time. Oh shit, they know each other, how? "Don't mock me, we know there's no such things with you around."

"_Yes there are strange occurrences when time takes an unexpected turn but you are correct. When time is in control, coincidences don't exist," _she explains. _"This is the boy your heart reached out to Mizuki. He is your chosen one."_

"What're you babbling about?" demands Grey.

"_You were meant to defend her, that is why you two will always be connected to each other. Look for Space, he might help you two out of the future and remember, don't let get into contact with your future selves." _In a flash of light, she vanishes up towards the reddish violet sky before I can ask her if she was crazy. So he did come from the present, it's not a future version of him. What was that whole thing about, with defending me and something about a chosen one?

"What do you know about her? You never told me you knew her," I comment.

"You never asked me. She's someone you and I should both be afraid of. I'm getting out of this spot and if you want to come," he takes out black tacky green fingerless gloves and puts his hands in them, "you're free to follow. But like that person said, if you meet your future self, time and space are going to collapse and you'll cease to exist."

"Oh," my frustration vanishes when I understand the gravity of the situation. It's time to act like a mature grown up and deal with this problem like the mature teenager I know I am. "Where are you going?"

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" he pretends to not have heard me. I scrunch my face up the way I do whenever I'm annoyed. "Jesus, you heard me."

"Guess it was just nothing. See ya around," he starts running and makes a left turn away from the core of the city's chaos. If he thinks he's gonna shake me off just like that well he's dead wrong. "No way, wait up." I'm just following him because he has a better idea of how to get back to the present better than I do, I think.

"Now why don't you leave me alone?" he slows down but doesn't come to a stop. Does he remember that I have inability to run at all? I'm sprinting as fast as I can but he's patronizing me with his light jog. "Oh now you need me."

"For Christ's sake yes but if you're going to be a jerk about it than fine, I'll figure stuff out my own way." Why do I bother honestly? I turn away and jog back to where the chaos is unfolding. Time said my heart "called out to him", which I would've dismissed if I was in Tokyo, safe and sound. Ever since I crashed in Metropolis, I've been more than willing to believe anything out of the ordinary. But why would I reach out to him of all people? He's only caused me pain and frustration since I met him when I was on that mission. "I need to plan out what I'm doing next," I tell myself as I look around the area."Alan's Deli", a convenience store with a smashed window, boxed up from the inside stands out from the other stores. A good place for me to recharge and think; I hurry over and easily punch through the empty boxes, stepping into the dimly lit store. "Now I can eat and think," I announce to the grocery store happily. Free food and completely empty, this is a good hideout.

"Hello?" a boy's voice reverberates from the third aisle. Aw man, I really looked forward to eating like a pig while plotting my next strategy. I didn't think anyone would be in here-I should've realized when I saw the boxed up window. "Are you a human?"

"Uh duh," I grab a couple of Skittles from the cashier area and step over the spilled fruits and milk. When I find the boy, he's standing behind a fort made of cardboard boxes. It's just some fifteen year old Filipino kid who looks like he's seen better days. He should have straight hair considering his nationality but it's oddly really moppy like a sheepdog's hair, almost black as the sky, wearing a T-shirt with a pixalated Mario and Luigi jumping for their own question-marked boxes. "Are you building a fort?"

"How do I know you're human?" he asks skeptically but sounds too wimpy to really be threatening.

"Do I look like an alien to you? What kind of question is that?" Boys are so freakin' stupid sometimes. "How do I know," he asks in a half feeble half firm tone. "Don't get smart with me, alien scum."

"I know that's Mario and Luigi on your shirt. Uuuuh, I know the Wii game came out last year in a special red box. And what else, go on ask me anything else."

"What's the candy that you just picked up?"

"Skittles. Packed with sugar that I need right now, are you done?"

"Ok fine, you are human sorry, I've got to make sure," he says satisfactorily. I manage to step over his cardboard wall, knocking over two of them to his annoyance. "How did you manage to survive?"

"Survive what?"

"Don't you realize what's going on around you? Have you been on vacation, there's an invasion going on-wait, did you hear that?"

"No."

"Get down under the fort." He gets on all fours and underneath the cereal boxes and picks up a stick that looks like it used to be part of a broom. I hope he knows that we're not gonna be saved by some cardboard, whatever we're hiding from will smash this fort to bits. Oh God what if it's a Heartless?

"Mizuki, where did you go?" Grey's voice puts me back in a sour mood. I should just say he's an alien just so I could get to see him get beat up by this guy.

"Ugh, that's an alien for sure. He followed me here," I mutter low enough for the kid in the Mario shirt to hear as I put the Skittles in my pocket. With a determined glint in his eyes, he gets up, breaks down the cardboard fort and screams like the guy in that Sparta movie. Shit I didn't expect him to actually go in there. I get up to find Grey seizing the kid by the shirt while blocking the Filipino's strikes from his broom stick with his other hand. I forget that Grey is sixteen,taller than me by a foot, and is a pretty good fighter, that kid is like an ant to him. "Kid, stop swinging that stick at me."

"Die alien scum!"

"Grey why did you follow me here?" Did my heart call out to him or something weird like that?

"Because we're in a mess that's why, the same kind of mess. We need to stick together-kid if you don't screaming I'm going to beat you until you stop."

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

After all that nonsense was over, me and Grey and me explained that we're not aliens and it's not a ploy to come get him; the guy in the Mario shirt introduced himself as Nicolas but I'm gonna call him Nick because that sounds cooler that Nicolas. Grey finishes his perfect lie about us living under abusive parents that have locked us in the basement for God knows how long and we had no way of knowing what was going on in the outside world. We just escaped to find our parents gone and we went out looking for them and the first place we happened to check was this store. Astonishingly, Nick believes this ridiculous story, giving us sympathy and loafs of bread.

"My God that's awful. I'm so sorry about that, you guys must be starving, you can have anything you want here," he says pitifully. I wave the Skittles in his face and Grey politely declines, surprised he can do anything polite. "So you have no idea what happened here. Well I know it sounds silly but Westopolis is overrun with aliens that came from a hostile planet. Sonic and the others, we don't know what happened to them but all I know is that Abaddon is running this shit show."

"Who's Abaddon?" Grey and I ask at the same time.

"He's this evil guy that's the commander of these aliens. He's the one who brought them to the city and they're killing everyone. If we take him out then there would be no way for the aliens to get over here," explains Nick as if rambling about his favorite TV show. But this is serious, this Abaddon person's gotta go down-hey wait a minute. Future Mia told me that she had to stop Don, does that mean that Abaddon and Don are the same person-ohshitheyare. "Mizuki did you just realize something?"

"Uh, no. Just yawning," I force a yawn as I lie, glancing at a suspicious Grey. He's a master liar so it would be hard to deceive him for long. "So this Abaddon has brought the Heart-aliens here."

"You've gotta believe me! He and the leader, some alien woman are working together to destroy this place. T.A.N.K has been holding them back for a while, but things are getting serious over by Winner's Lane," he continues, swallowing hard. "It's impossible to get around, the streets are snapped in half and other places have been blocked off and then there are areas with the aliens thriving in them."

"So if we stop this Abaddon then everything will be back the way it was?" asks Grey, clenching his hand as he pounds it into his other hand.

"I think so."

"I don't think we should do that," I say to everyone but I stare at Grey intently. "Leather-Abaddon is strong and can easily beat us without a struggle." If my hunch is right than that means that Mia and Don are a little more than friends in the future. I can't sick Grey on him, it's gonna make Mia pretty upset. "We should wait it out."

"Nicolas, excuse us for a second," Grey pulls me by the arm away from Nicolas and his new fort to discuss something important I guess. Now in the freezer aisle, Grey starts to talk urgently in a hushed tone. "Maybe this is why we've stepped in the future. To stop Abaddon from taking over the world, we've got to try our damn best to stop him."

"But it's the future, he's gonna be so much harder," I protest stubbornly. "God, why did you follow me here if you're just going to argue with me?"

"Because I was worried."

"Don't lie _Adopted Brother_," I emphasize on adoptive brother softly. He scratches his firm chest through his pull-over sweater. "Ok I'm usually not this honest-"

"When are you ever?"

"Just listen. After I saved you from the Heartless, I couldn't- shake this feeling off. I was worried about you so just listen to me and let me help us get us out of the future. We can get back to where we belong."

"Where I belong is lost so that's out the window," I retort sullenly. He slumps over, visibly saddened by that statement.

"You never told me that."

"It doesn't matter, I got this so let _me_ get us back to the present and you sit here and stay pretty." I lightly slap his high cheekbones and head back towards Nick. "Nick, I'm gonna take care of this, just stay here in your-uh, fort and I'll go on ahead."

"By yourself?" he asks in awe. "Those aliens will eat your hearts, I saw them do it."

"No, _we're_ going to do this," Grey throws his arm over my shoulders and speaks to the cowardly teenager reassuringly. "Just sit tight. Miz, let's go."

"I hate that nickname, don't call me that."

' ' '

As I imagined, Winner's Lane is a total mess. There are soldiers in grey and black camouflage that set up a blockade that only let us see what's going on; they created their own artificial barricade, shooting down anything in sight. Grey and I skulk behind the blockade of tanks-the plan is to bypass the barricade using the tanks and jeeps. "Stop right there!" a soldier barks. "Get down now."

"Shit," I climb back down while Grey quietly curses. He follows suit, brushing the dirt from his cargos. "We meant no trouble."

"You kids need to either get home or get inside a building and stay there until we say so," the bald woman with T.A.N.K. plastered over her chest commands, holding a gun the size of a five-year old child in her hands.

"Come on, follow me," Grey hisses while shooting a quick glare at the tight-ass soldier. Keeping my head down, I do what Grey says that takes me to a dark alleyway filled with abandoned hobo boxes. He climbs the gate and lets me fall on my ass when I jump down from the top.

"Thank you, what a gentleman," I say under my breath, staying close behind Grey. There were purple and white aliens of all shapes and sizes marching down the street. No, they're marching toward someone far down there. "What is that down there?" Oh wait why am I asking, I can just use the Byakugan to get a better look. I close my eyes and reopen them to find who's at the other end of the street fighting the Heartless. Someone that's really strong I can see, whoever they are, they are really kicking ass and all by themselves. Someday I bet I'll be that good but for now I'm just trying to get out of here.

"They're distracted by that girl down there," he points out, getting some leverage over me. "Let's move up the street until we can find that Abaddon." Right, we're still going with that plan. Sorry Mia, we're gonna beat up your future boyfriend to bring us back to the present. I only hope that he doesn't realize that we're from the past because Don's smart like that I'm sure, we can't underestimate him. We stay close to the doors of the stores, being unnoticeable as the endless army of monsters that look like Heartless but obviously different from the usual ones. These are like super Heartless, they look horrifying as they drag their feet soundlessly along the street. "My God," mutters Grey in awe. I just hope we can't find Don in the midst of this mess; my eyes return to normal. "Miz."

"Don't call me that I told you-!"

"Mizuki. Look up." On top of a skyscraper are two dark figures with their heads down to us. I really hope that one of them isn't him but who could that other person be? Please let them be people who are just as scared as us.

"Hey Grey, look at where there headed," I bring my attention back to drones of Heartless heading down the people-less streets. Grey grunts sharply, bringing my attention back to him and Don is standing right in front of me. I keep away from him while examining his wardrobe change and facial features; Grey's on all fours holding his sides. Don casted his black leather jacket for a dark green leather jacket and an ivory shirt underneath it, with black cargo shorts. He's-huh, younger, in fact he looks much younger, that's strange. Is it him who traveled to the future too? "Uh, hey there. Did you travel from the present?"

"So you're still alive," he utters curtly, his voice not as deep and developed as it usual is. Why does he sound like a fifteen year old? When I met him he was eighteen or so I thought, I'm so confused!

"Why wouldn't I be? Did you come from the past too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but you are going to do something for me." The golden rings that are usually on his arms are now on his belt going all around like a hula skirt. I can't help but chuckle lightly-he's less intimating when he's not towering over me and his voice isn't as thick either. "This isn't a funny situation. Now bring me back my memories."

"What?" I stop backing up and get a glimpse of Grey on all fours about to pounce on Don. He blinks hard twice, signaling me to keep distracting him. "Don't play dumb with me," Don grabs my shirt. "I will kill you where you stand if you don't give me my memories."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah? _This'll help_." A steel-hard punch slams into my face, making my jaw tremble when I fall on the sidewalk. When I glance towards the Heartless Alien army, they still seem preoccupied with the girl at the end of the street. I can taste blood in mouth and I feel a loose tooth. "Give my memories back or I'll rip and-"

Grey leaps for Don's back, giving me time to get to my feet. Sorry Mia, I tried my best.

* * *

"Have faith in them, they will find Space and return home," I say to Mother as we watch from above the clouds.

"_You shouldn't be watching your future Dori. It's dangerous for a Past entity to do that. It's fitting and proper for Mizuki and her guardian," _she replies without moving any part of her body. _"Against my wishes, Space is helping them, what do you think about that?"_

"I think that Space will be kind. If Mizuki were to stay in the future then she would be much stronger but would risk her existence if she were to meet her future self. She'd like me more."

"_Don't let part of your humanity ruin my plan of a safe future. There are so many possibilities of different futures for everyone and it only takes one action, one word, to change future paths."_

"Yes, it is only her and her brother's bodies I crave."

"_Are you sure? I made you, I know you better than I know Space. I know how your future and Mizuki's future will be and I am quite wary about it."_

"Have faith. That is how Mizuki gets by day by day. Humans are different than you and Space."

J.G.P.

**I thought I was gonna wrap up the future story but I decided not to. Not until the next one anyway so I hope you liked it so far.**


End file.
